HANA KOMO PAE
by danno7576
Summary: *Spoiler Alert* if you haven't seen 7.08, Hana Komo Pae. Just playing with the awesome episode that we have been given. Extending and changing the storyline a bit. Filling in some blanks. Danny tries to handle the situation during Grace's winter formal, but somehow he gets shot along the way. Danny whump, Steve and team angst. Be warned for spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hana Komo Pae**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.

 **A/N:** Credits for the idea for this story go to stamor2125. She hoped someone would write a story that went along with the episode 7.08 and I tried to make an attempt on it. Hope you like it.

Mahalo and Enjoy.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"I'm in." Steve pushed a few poker chips to the center of the table. His cellphone rang, so he pulled it out of his pocket, a bit harder to do when you're sitting down, but he managed. Caller ID showed it was Lou. "Hold on guys, it's Lou."

"Let me put it on speaker." Steve placed his phone on the table with a big smile on his face. He wished he would've been there to see Danny's face when he found out Grace was dating Will, but at the same time he couldn't be far away enough. Him being there would've probably made it worse. If Danny was going to react as Steve thought he would, he'd better be not in the same room.

Steve answered his phone as he put it on speaker. "Hey Lou, everybody still alive?" Steve gloated. He couldn't help himself, he kept smiling, as did everyone else who was sitting at the table and listening to the phone call.

"McGarrett. Party's over." Lou demanded form the other side of the line. It alerted Steve immediately and he focused on the call.

"You need to get your ass down here, right now! Right now!" Lou shrieked. Steve could hear gunfire. Not just a few shots, no a whole magazine was being emptied on his friend.

"Lou? What's going on?" Steve was now standing, leaning with his hands on the table, his frown deepened, still focused on the call. Only Lou didn't answer, he even disconnected the call.

"Chin, lets go." Steve was already going for the stairs to grab his gun from upstairs and to change quickly. He turned to the men who were still sitting at the table, blown away.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry that we have to go. You guys stay, we'll be back." Steve hoped they indeed would be coming back quickly. But something on his mind told him this was serious.

"Chin you got your gun and vest with you?" Steve checked quickly with Chin. They didn't have the time to rush by HQ. They had to move right now. "Yeah, I have both in my car." Chin made his way to the front door to grab his stuff out of his car, he knew they would take Steve's new truck, no doubt about it. Steve sprinted upstairs. He kicked off his flip-flops, changed his jeans for a pair of black trousers and his floral shirt for a plain black t-shirt. He put on some shoes, grabbed his gun and rushed back downstairs.

"Jer, stay by the phone. I don't know what we're dealing with, but we might need you." Steve looked directly at Jerry. He sure hoped it was nothing and that Lou would handle the situation by himself, but hell it didn't sound like that.

"Yes, sir." Jerry put his phone on the table. Steve went out the door and jogged to his car. Chin was already waiting beside it. Putting his thigh holster on. His vest was already on. Steve grabbed his vest from the backseat, strapped it on and took place behind the wheel. Chin got in the car as well.

"Do you know where the dance is?" Steve asked while he drove away, he actually didn't know which way to go.

"Ko'olau center, I think. Lou said something about it, didn't Danny mention it?" Chin was going through his phone, to search for a confirmation.

"Danny?" Steve felt his heart drop as Chin said his name. Instant panic crossed his mind. He didn't think about the fact that Danny was there as well. If Lou was taking fire, then in what kind of mess would Danny be? What the hell was going on there? Where was Danny in all this? Something was wrong he could feel it. "Shit." Steve turned on the sirens and floored the gas pedal, ignoring the speed limit.

Steve was trying to ease his mind. He couldn't let the fear take over. He tried to repress the thoughts of Danny and Grace being in trouble. He would deal with his feelings as soon as he knew what the situation was. "Call Kono, let her go by the palace, grab us some MP7A1's and meet us there. I'll call HPD for backup. We don't know what we're are dealing with."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Keep going! Come on!" Danny barked to Will and Jeremy, as he had cleared the hallway for now. It wouldn't take long before more guys would come after them. The two boys went ahead while Danny kept his gun up and aimed towards the empty hallway. The boys were about to enter the control room again.

"Hey! Stop, what are you doing? You nuts?" Danny pulled Jeremy back by his collar and stopped him from opening the door. "I'm the one with the gun. Let me go first. You don't know who's in there." Danny looked provoked at Jeremy, whom stared back at Danny with his eyes wide-open, big pupils.

"You know what, go first. I don't know why I'm risking my life for a little punk who'd rather smoke some pot and be stoned all night." Danny let go of Jeremy. Not that he really would let him go first, but at this point he just wondered why he was doing all of this.

"Sir, all these men are looking for him. They want him. We're saving his life." Will seriously answered Danny's question.

"What did I say about arguing with me, huh? It was a rhetorical question. Now stay behind me." Danny rolled with his eyes and opened the door. He searched the room quickly with his gun, but it was empty. "Alright get in!" Danny focused back on the hallway as Jeremy and Will went inside. "Get back in the crawlspace and do not get out until I say so. Understood?" Danny opened the door to the tunnel.

"Oh dude, you're putting us inside that thing?" Jeremy sputtered, looking victimized at Danny.

"Get in there, be grateful that we're saving your life and that I didn't arrest you for smoking weed in a public area." Danny argued back. He looked at Will. "Shut him up would you?" Danny patted his shoulder before Will got back in the crawlspace.

Will turned around. Danny was heading for the door. "Mister Williams where are you going?"

"I'm just checking things out, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I need you to stay put okay?" Danny looked comforting at Will. He walked back so he could close the hatch behind him. Will nodded and went further in the shaft as Danny closed the door.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Lou! What's going on?" Steve got out of the car and jogged up towards Lou. Lou was standing, bent over a guy, who was sitting on the curb.

"Well this man didn't want to let me in. So I tried to call my son inside, but I didn't have any signal, so when I tried to find one, he tried to shoot me. More shots were fired from inside the building and then those two came out and opened fire on me." Lou pointed to the two dead men lying in front of the entrance.

"Shots fired from inside? You sure?" Steve's stomach turned around as Lou informed them. His Ohana was inside that building. He had no clue on what's going on and he didn't know if anybody got hurt or worse, if Danny, Grace or Will got hurt.

"Yes I'm sure. My son is inside, so I'm damn sure." Lou looked a bit irritated at Steve. He heard gunshots; there was not a more familiar sound than that one. SWAT pulled up and a few HPD cars were right behind them. Lou had grabbed and put on his vest in the meantime.

"So, they're being held hostage? Or what? Nobody is coming out?" Chin asked confused. He tried to come up with a few possibilities, but there didn't seem to be one, except this one.

"I don't know. This man isn't saying anything. I can't get a hold of Will or Danny." Lou looked from the security guard up to Steve. He hoped he could read something of the guards face as Chin mentioned the hostage situation, but that didn't happen.

"Let me try to call Danny or Grace." Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Danny's phone.

"You can't, the signal is being jammed." Lou notified Steve. He already tried a bunch of times.

"What?" Steve looked worried with a deep frown at Lou. He kept listening to his phone and hoped his partner would pick up. All he could hear was a disabled tone. There was no way to find out what the situation was.

"Alright let HPD surround this place. I want it on lockdown. Nobody is going to get away." Steve shot a look at Chin, asking with out saying anything if he could notify HPD. So Chin did and he called Kono to let her know they were dealing with a hostage situation and ask if she was already nearby.

"You, get up." Steve grabbed the security guard under his shoulder and pulled him up. "Book him and put him in the SWAT van till further notice." Steve handed the bodyguard of to the SWAT officer.

"Sure Commander." The officer took over the security guard and walked towards the van.

Within minutes more HPD cars pulled up and surrounded the place. Steve had HPD set up a few things, so they could start a negotiation. "Any word on the hostages?" Kono asked as she walked up to Steve and Chin.

"Nothing yet, but we think Danny, Grace, and Will are inside." Steve brought Kono up to speed. His words worried Kono. She looked to the building and hoped everything was going to be just fine.

"We tried to call inside the building, but the phones are disabled and the cell signal's being jammed." Chin informed Kono as he opened the laptop that stood on the hood of a HPD car.

"So we don't even know what they want." Kono merged it all together. The hope she had vanished instantly.

"No, but I think that's about to change." Steve looked up from the laptop and watched as Lou made his way into the SWAT van. Steve knew what Lou was about to do. Hell, if he hadn't done it, he probably would've done it himself.

"Boss, does Danny have his badge and weapon with him?" Kono asked trying to collect as many intel as she could get about the situation.

"No, I don't- no." Steve rubbed his neck. "I mean it's Grace's winter formal. I don't think he thought he had to deal with a hostage situation. All he should've been dealing with was meeting Grace's boyfriend." Steve knew Danny wouldn't have taken his gun with him. He always had this strong policy not to carry his gun in front of his children. He even asked a few times if Steve could leave the thing in the car when Grace was younger. He didn't want to scare her.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Chin tried to reassure Steve and also himself.

"We don't know that, okay. Shots were fired from inside and I pretty sure Danny has been involved with that somehow. He won't go down without a fight. He will do whatever it takes to protect Grace. So till we know for sure what's going on, I'm not going to assume they are just fine." Steve objected, he was visibly worried about his partner. His face slackened, his brow furrowed and his eyes were darting about in concern. He had all the reasons to be worried. He knew Danny would be capable of handling himself, but when it came to his daughter; there was nothing that could stop him. The girl was his life and that worried Steve the most.

"Alright, we're all worried, but Danny can take care of himself okay? So lets find a way to get them out of there." Chin placed his hand on Steve shoulder to let him know he was not the only one who was worried.

There had just been a few times in Steve's life when he felt the way he did right now. He wasn't used to feel like this. He was trained to ignore the fear that could take over his mind. Fear was just a state of mind, but at the moment there didn't seem to be a way out. He was trapped. Steve let out a deep breath and opened a file on the laptop in front of them. "This is a layout of the first floor."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny had been wandering down the hallways for a while now. He checked several exits, but they were guarded. He went to check on Grace. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her. He was supposed to protect her, but he let her alone for a few minutes to rant on her new boyfriend. He hoped she wouldn't hate him for it. She probably wasn't going to speak to him for a while. That happened a lot lately. But he had been a teenager once too, so he remembered what those days were like.

Danny glanced back into the ballroom through the small circular window. She was lying on the floor with her head covered, so that was good. Of course he wished she didn't have to be in this situation in the first place. But as it was, she was doing okay. He wanted to get in so badly. If only there was a chance to get her out of that room and bring her in safety. But there was none. He just hoped anyone would've noticed the sign and alarmed HPD.

Danny made his way to a window, so he could check if the place was already surrounded or something. He pulled the curtain aside. Blue lights flickered across his face. HPD, SWAT and he could see Steve and Chin standing outside as well. All the panic and fear disappeared instantly. They were going to be fine. He should check on the boys. See how they were doing in there. He made his way back and found the two boys in the crawlspace.

They didn't move an inch since he told them to get in there. They were probably a bit afraid. Which of course was completely normal. Danny had scared the crap out of them by pulling the door to the shaft open without calling out it was him. So he reassured them with the good news that the place was surrounded. Out of nowhere the radio started cracking.

"Danny Williams..." Danny jumped a bit, how would they know his name? He grabbed the radio.

"We know you have Jeremy Ramos. Bring him to us in two minutes or I begin shooting his classmates." Danny looked distressed at Will and Jeremy. "And I'll start with your daughter." Danny could feel his heart pump in his chest. The world around him slowed down and he could hear his heart beat in his ears. This was not happening. They almost made it. The place was surrounded and now they figured out Grace is his daughter. He had to go. He couldn't leave her on her own, in the hands of those terrorists.

"Get out." Danny grabbed Jeremy at his shirt and kind of pulled him out of the shaft. "Come on lets go." Jeremy resisted at bit, but Danny managed to get him out.

"Sir, you really going to go in there?" Will asked confused and looked with big eyes at Danny.

"Yes. You heard the man right? He's going to shoot Grace if I don't show up with this schmuck. So yes I'm going in there." Danny pushed Jeremy to the door. "You stay here, you understand me. Don't be the hero. Five-0 is going to ambush this place soon. Everything is going to be fine." Danny said it to Will, but deep down he was trying to calm himself with that thought as well. He closed the door of the crawlspace and went with Jeremy out the door to the hallway.

He did take the gun with him, just in case. But as soon as they became in the sight of a man who was standing in front of the door of the ballroom, he held up the gun. He was not about to get shot. He made it this far, without getting shot, so there was no chance he was going to risk it. He had to get in; he had to get Grace to safety.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: This first chapter was all about Steve's reaction on finding out that Danny is inside as well and filling in some blanks from the episode. Chapter two will involve more Danny whump. Next Chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hana Komo Pae**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.

 **A/N:** THANK YOU ALL for the follows, favs and reviews. Totally awesome. Credits for the idea for this story go to stamor2125. She hoped someone would write a story that went along with the episode 7.08 and I tried to make an attempt on it. Hope you like it.

Mahalo and Enjoy.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Hey. Hey." Danny said as he and Jeremy entered the ballroom. "We're right here, all right?" He held his hands up. The guard was right behind him, pointing a gun at his back. As he got sight of Grace instant panic fluttered his body. He could feel his legs weaken a bit. She was standing right between two terrorists with guns. "Just relax. Everything's cool, okay?" He tried to control his emotions and to calm himself by giving Grace a comforting smile, but nothing about this situation was comforting.

All he wanted was to get close to Grace. He wanted her save, but she was standing across the room. He needed to get close to her. It was all that mattered right now. He needed to bring his daughter to safety. Danny quickly figured out which man seemed to have the control of all of this. It was the man on Grace's left side, the one with the radio in his hand.

"Okay, we're here. You can let her go." Danny carefully made his way towards Grace. He checked the man with the gun behind him twice. If he got shot, he wasn't able to bring Grace in safety. But at the same time it was all that mattered. He didn't care if he could get shot or not, he needed to hold Grace in his own arms. "Why-Why won't you call with the guys outside. Make your demands. I'm sure they're willing to negotiate with you." Danny got closer and closer to Grace. Nobody seemed to stop him from doing so.

"And how would you know that." The man standing left to Grace asked and aimed his gun at Danny as well. Danny froze immediately, his hand up again. He swallowed the big lump in his throat.

"I-I am a cop." Danny didn't know if he should mention it and if a bullet would be lodged in his brain if he would, but they probably would've guessed by now. So he rambled on, to distract them and to cope with the situation. "But I guess you figured that one out, since you're six men shorter. My partner is standing outside. You're surrounded, if you not already noticed." The news didn't come as a shock to the men, so Danny figured they were aware of the situation. He started to make a second approach to get closer to Grace. She looked scared with her big brown eyes at him. It tore Danny apart to see his daughter like that.

"I have his phone number. Call him, get what you want and leave okay?" Danny tried to let Steve in on the situation as well. He was the only one who could get Danny and Grace out this mess right now. The men took his bait. Danny just hoped they wouldn't demand something insanely stupid.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Danny gave the man Steve's number and as soon as he did, they let him go up to Grace. He took her in his arms and kissed her on top of her head before looking into her eyes. Danny held Grace's face in his hands. He didn't want to say too much, because the guy was still pointing a gun at him, so he looked deeply and sorrowful into Grace's eyes, letting her know everything was going to be okay.

Danny could feel her body shake in his arms. She must have been terrified. The panic in Danny had changed more and more into anger. There was no way he would let these bastards go without a fight. He just hoped Steve would join him soon. The man who he gave Steve's number to finally called the number. Danny focused on the call. He could hear Steve from the other side of the line. "This is Commander McGarrett. Whom am I speaking to, please?" A heavy burden fell of Danny's shoulders as he heard his partner's voice.

"My name is not important. The only thing that matters is what I need from you." The man walked away from Danny. He wasn't able to hear what Steve was saying anymore.

"Here's what's going to happen. You're going to talk to Jeremy Ramos' father and have him arrange for the release of Suharto Chandra." The man demanded. Danny took a deep breath. He wished they would've just asked for a ransom or something, but it seemed to get worse. They needed someone to be released from prison. That was something not quite that simple.

"He wants to know if you're okay." The man in charge handed out his phone so Danny could speak up. He doubted for a moment, but when the loop of a gun was pressed to his shoulder he had too. "All right." Danny didn't let go of Grace, he even pulled her tighter.

"Steve. We're fine, everybody's fine. Nobody's hurt, okay?" Danny wasn't someone who'd be positive, but after giving them Steve's number he for once thought everything was going to be fine. Only he wasn't so sure for how long after he heard their demands.

"You have one hour to arrange for the release. Then we start shooting people." The man added to his already insane demand and with that said Danny's thought's got confirmed. The horror just only started.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

After a while a second call was made and Steve really wanted to get two hostages out, so they could get some intel on what was going on, on the inside. But that wasn't going so well, the hostiles didn't want to release anyone.

"Ask again and I'll shoot two hostages!" Steve mumbled 'son of a bitch' under his breath. Not saying it actually out loud. Steve could hear the man with the foreign accent speak, but it wasn't to Steve. He was talking to someone else, but he couldn't hear who it was. Steve looked confused to the rest of the team. He had no clue where this was going and neither did the rest.

The other voice became intelligibly. "Just relax. All right?" Steve recognized that voice immediately. It was his partner, who he assumed was trying to settle the situation on the inside.

"Steve?" Danny's voice popped up. Steve could hear the distress in his voice.

"Danny!" Steve responded directly, because he didn't know how long he had before his partner got cut off.

"Listen to me, these guys, they mean business, okay?" Danny took a deep breath. Steve could hear the panic in his voice. He knew that Danny couldn't speak freely, they probably held a gun at him. "So, you-you got to... you got to do what they say."

"All right, call the consul, do what you Will. Call who you Will. Okay?" Steve listened to Danny's rambles enough times to know something was off. It didn't make any sense to him or to the rest of the team. He was speaking in weird sentences, but Steve didn't interrupt. Danny continued.

"They're going to do what they say they're going to do, they will, you understand? Call who you Will!" A loud bang reverberated through the phone, followed by people screaming. The one scream that got Steve's attention was from someone very familiar. It was Grace; she called out Danny's name. Everyone standing around froze in shock. Fear gripped Steve's heart, what happened in there? His stomach turned around as his heart began to pump faster and his breathing quickened.

"DANNY?" Steve shouted his friends name in fear; he needed his partner to answer. He needed to know it was just a random warning shot and not an actual shot that might've killed his friend. But instead of Danny answering, the terrorist answered and confirmed his nightmare.

"This was the first one to let you know we mean business. You have 29 minutes, but if I were you I'd hurry, otherwise your friend will bleed to death." With that said the call got disconnected.

Steve ran his hand aggressively through his hair. "I'm going in." He started check his ammo. He was ready to go in and save his partner. Steve just listened how his friend got shot and there was no time to waste. Danny was still alive, otherwise they wouldn't have said that he should hurry.

"No, no. We can't breach yet." Chin stopped Steve form going. "We still don't know how many of them there are, we don't know what kind of firepower they have, or where they're even holding the hostages." Chin saw the look change in Steve's eyes. He knew Chin was right, but man he would do anything to get in there as soon as possible. The life of his partner was on the line. Steve took a deep breath and went through the phone call in his head.

"He said, call whoever you will"? Steve repeated Danny's last sentence. It didn't make any sense to him.

"That doesn't sound like Danny." Kono confirmed that Steve wasn't the only one who got confused by Danny's ramble.

"Will... Will." Lou figured it out. As he said it out loud the rest of the team got Danny's descriptive message as well. "Will is someplace safe in there, Danny is telling me to call my son."

"Call him right now." Steve pointed his finger to Lou, kind of demanding, but hopeful.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Call the consul, do what you Will. Call who you Will. Okay?" The gun was pointed right to his head. It wasn't the first time he stared right into the loop of a gun, but it was also not a sight you got used to. Danny really hoped Steve would get his message and they would call Will. He was the only one to speak freely and shed some light on the situation.

"They're going to do what they say they're going to do, they Will, you understand?" Danny took another deep breath, to relieve some of the stress, but staring down in the loop of a gun, didn't really help with it. He just hoped the hostiles didn't understand what he was saying. "Call who you Will!" Danny watched as the gun lowered, he was a bit relieved, because he thought they were letting him go. A loud bang reverberated through the room, people started to scream. "Danno!"

The power of the bullet penetrated his skin right on the left side of his abdomen, as the force crashed him down on the ground. It blew the air straight out of his lungs. As he hit the ground a flare of pain rushed through his body. Time seemed to slow down, but in reality it had been a few seconds.

He couldn't catch his breath, he couldn't hear clearly, all he could hear was this buzzing sound, all he could feel was an unbearable sharp pain in his abdomen and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He tilted his head up and looked at the wound. His hand had gone there immediately when the bullet entered his abdomen.

A thick and sticky red volume oozed through his fingers as he applied pressure on the wound. The blood looked even brighter on his crispy white shirt. Everything went so quickly and at the same time the world seemed to have stopped. Danny couldn't recall it, it happened too fast. Everything seemed to rush back. He finally managed to get a deep breath. The sound around him came back. He could hear people scream and cry, but someone was calling his name.

Burning pain was flaring through his guts. The pain sharpened as something pressed down on the wound. Danny looked up to see what was causing it. It was Grace. She had placed her hands on top of Danny's hand on the wound to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. There was a lot of blood. Grace was sitting on the right side of Danny on her knees, tears were streaming down her face.

"Grace, get down." Danny whispered and pulled her by the arm with his right hand, trying to get her down.

"No Danno, I need to keep pressure and stop the bleeding." Grace sounded scared, but she had stopped crying. She was trying to be brave and help, but Danny really needed her to get down and not to get shot as well.

"No babe, you need to get down, I'll keep pressure. Lay down." Danny tried to tighten his own grip on the wound, so that Grace could let go. The pain was mostly centered to his abdomen, but when he put more pressure on it, the pain rushed through his whole body. "Ai." Danny grunted in pain, but he didn't want Grace to worry, so he managed to control it for now.

"Grace look at me." Danny made another attempt to get her down by getting her attention first. She had been completely focused on her hands and applying pressure. Grace looked at Danny with big scared brown eyes. Her make-up was ruined because of the tears.

"It's going to be fine okay? I need you to get down for me?" Danny gave her a weak smile, to ease the situation. She gave a weak smile back and finally gave in. Danny had opened his right arm so she could lie next to him.

"Watch your dress, or it will be ruined." Danny realized there was blood everywhere, so as soon as she would get down, Grace would be covered in his blood. Her hands were already covered in his blood and that was already enough to deal with.

"I don't care, I'll get another one." Grace gladly lay down in the arms of her father. For now it seemed like the safest place on earth.

"What do you mean another one? I paid for that dress, which cost a fortune if I remember correctly. So if you want another one you can ask your mother." Danny couldn't help himself to respond this way. Only Grace didn't get the underlying sarcastic tone.

"Danno, I didn't mean…" Danny interrupted her quickly. "…No come here. I'll buy you a thousand dresses, just stay down and keep your head down okay? Could you do that for me?" Danny looked deeply into Grace's eyes, she nodded. Danny placed a kiss on top of her head as he pushed her head down in his arm.

"Uncle Steve will come right?" Grace asked hopeful, still keeping her head down.

"He will, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Danny held her tight with his right arm as he tried to keep pressure on the wound with his left hand.

"I love you Danno." Grace felt the urge to say it out loud. She was aware that her father needed medical attention really soon.

"I love you too." Danny could feel Grace shake. She must have been terrified when they pulled the trigger and Danny collapsed on the ground. There was nothing he could change about it now. He sure hoped Steve would get in here really soon, because he didn't know how long he had before he would pass out or bleed to death.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, really love the support. Love to hear what you think of it. Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hana Komo Pae**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.

 **A/N:** THANK YOU ALL for the follows, favs and reviews. Totally awesome. Credits for the idea for this story go to stamor2125. She hoped someone would write a story that went along with the episode 7.08 and I tried to make an attempt on it. Hope you like it.

Mahalo and Enjoy.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was trying to keep himself together. Controlling his breathing, trying to suppress the rage that boiled inside him. Now that he could see what was happening on the inside, it made him even angrier. These men had ruined the dance for Gracie, they were holding her hostage and they shot her father, his partner, in the process. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them and end this situation.

"They're heading for the north exit." Chin pointed out to the men on the live stream. Will had provided them with a live stream of the situation on the inside.

"We got to go. We got to go right now." Steve exclaimed to the rest of Five-0. "SWAT. Move out! I need a medic on stand by! Let's go, let's go!" Steve barked as he started to jog towards the entrance.

As Steve approached the side entrance he took out one guard and moved on. Five-0, SWAT and HPD followed him. Steve went right around the corner, up to the ballroom where everyone was being held hostage. Two other guards came up to them. Steve shot one down quickly, while Kono shot the other one. They took their guns away as everyone else got in position to breach the ballroom.

Lou checked Will's live stream to see where the guys exactly were in the room. SWAT placed a small explosion on the door. Lou signaled to Steve that there were two guys inside. They braced themselves as the door blew up. The door exploded and they rushed inside.

"Stay down!" Danny yelled as the hostiles gun went off. He stopped pressing down on his wound and protected Grace with both arms. He knew that the response is to get up and run away, but if you're trying to take control of a room and people start running, it does not work in your advantage. He repeated it again. Mostly to Grace, but also to all the other people in the room. "Stay down!" More shots were fired, taking out both hostiles.

"Everybody all right?" Steve shouted as he searched the ballroom for any casualties and for his partner and Gracie.

"I'm going to find Will." Lou stated as he made his way to the other side of the room. He was so relieved when he got his son on the phone. Safe and well, but he wouldn't rest before he would hold his son in his own arms again. He knew Steve would look for Danny and would take care of him.

"It's over, okay?" Kono tried to reassure some fearful looking kids, while she searched the room for Danny and Grace. Chin was right behind her, doing the same thing.

As Steve scanned the crowd in the ballroom, he suddenly realized he could see no sign of his partner and Gracie. He started to move across the kids and a few parents, his eyes became more wildly with each passing second. He began to call their names.

"Danny! Grace!" Steve didn't see them, he couldn't get a hold of his friend. The adrenaline was still rushing through his veins from the take down. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he was breathing heavier than usual.

"Where's Danny... Grace Williams, where are you?" Steve kept searching the room with his eyes wide open as he held his gun tight. His hands were sweaty. He didn't see them, there were too many people lying on the ground. A little panic took over his mind. He couldn't find them. They had to be in here somewhere, but he didn't see them.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace stood up to let her uncle know where they were.

"Grace!" Steve replied relieved when he got sight of her. He let his gun down and let out a deep, but an anxious breath. He hurried towards the girl. She looked so grown up, it took Steve a minute to realize that is was really her. He pulled her in a tight hug.

"You okay?" Steve let go of Grace and scanned her quickly. There was blood on her dress and hands. "You sure?" He looked doubtful to the bloodied dress.

"Yeah I'm okay, but they shot Danno." Grace turned around to get Steve's attention to her father. Steve swung his MP7A1 on his back; it was secured with a strap. He kneeled right besides Danny and examined the situation. There was a single gunshot wound on the left side of his abdomen. Danny was lying on his back, so Steve couldn't see if there was an exit wound.

"Hey buddy, how are we doing?" Steve asked worried. Danny's facial color had vanished. He looked white as the shirt he was wearing. Beads of sweat covered his forehead. Steve applied pressure with his left hand, while his right hand went to Danny's shoulder and looked his friend in the eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I am so happy to see you right now!" Danny gave Steve a weak smile, he really was relieved to see Steve. Danny didn't know if he would've managed to keep on a while longer.

"I bet you are, but I'd rather would've gotten a hug from you, than kneeling beside you and keeping you from bleeding out." Steve tried to react as normal as possible, but the amount of blood that was in a puddle on the ground, worried Steve. He could hear that Danny was taking shallow breaths. Steve loosened up the tie Danny was wearing, so he could breathe a little better.

"What took you so long huh?" Danny grunted as Steve applied even more pressure on the wound with both hands. Danny had tried to do it himself the whole time, with one hand. But when two hands covered up his own hand he realized he didn't apply that much pressure. The pain rushed through his body, so he closed his eyes to ride through it.

"Chin get the EMT's in here now!" Steve yelled as he watched Danny close his eyes. "Danny keep your eyes open!" Steve shook Danny at his shoulder; he really needed Danny to stay conscious. Some flashbacks from the plane shooting rushed through his head. Steve remembered it vaguely, but he did remember Danny giving him a speech about not dying. Just a few months later Steve was almost doing the same, only this time he was begging Danny not to give in.

"You don't have to yell at me, alright? Do me a favor and let me die in peace." Danny opened his eyes again and looked annoyed and sarcastic at Steve while he clenched his jaw to deal with the pain.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily. You're not dying today. Not today." Steve went along with Danny's comment. It's their thing, but the last part came out vulnerable. They both could see it in each other's eyes. There was nothing left to make fun of. Two medics entered the room with a stretcher and a bag full of medical supplies.

"Hang in there, buddy." Steve waited for the medic to take over the pressure. As the woman did, Steve moved over to Danny's feet. He gave the EMT's some space to work, but he wasn't letting Danny out of his sight.

The medics started to pack the wound with bandages and inserted an IV line in the crock of his right arm. They took Danny's vitals and placed a backboard underneath Danny by rolling him on his side first. Danny went silent, except that he grunted and moaned a bunch, but he didn't say anything. He was in too much pain. The medic noticed Danny's discomfort and pushed some pain meds through the IV line. The pain meds made Danny a bit drowsy.

"Where's Grace? She safe?" Danny mumbled while he looked around for his daughter. His vision started to fade on the edges a bit.

"I'm right here Danno." Grace stepped in. She had been watching in the background, while the medics were working on her father. Will had grabbed her hand, to let her know she wasn't alone.

"Grace? Go with uncle Steve." Danny instructed. He needed to make sure she wouldn't stay behind. He got lifted up and the medics placed the backboard on the stretcher. Danny was struggling to keep his eyes open, they felt really heavy. The pain wasn't that bad anymore and he felt a bit chilly. Even Danny knew that was a bad sign.

"No, Danny I'm coming with you. Grace go with Lou and Will." Steve looked from Grace up to Lou, to make sure Lou would take care of her. Lou took Grace by the shoulder and nodded to Steve that he got his back.

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital okay?" Steve tried to comfort Grace. The girl looked terrified at her father, who was getting loaded on the stretcher.

"Commander if you're coming, we have to move right now. He lost a lot of blood." One medic started to wheel the stretcher to the exit while the other one placed an oxygen mask over Danny's mouth and nose. Steve looked back once more to see if Grace would be okay staying behind. Only the pool of blood on the ground distracted him. There was a lot more blood than he thought there would be. Steve handed his MP7A1 over to Chin and jogged out of the room and towards the ambo outside.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They had been in the ambulance for a while now. The Ko'olau ballrooms weren't centered in downtown Honolulu. Danny hadn't said much and neither did Steve. Steve watched in silence how the medic worked on his partner. Danny had dozed off a few short times.

"Grace?" Danny's voice was weak and muffled because of the mask. So he pulled the oxygen mask down to speak more freely. He held onto it with his right hand and rested his hand on his chest.

"She's okay Danny. Little bit shaken up about you though." Steve placed his hand on Danny's left hand and squeezed to let Danny know he was there.

"I'm fine Steve." Danny could hear not only Grace was shaken up by all of this, so was Steve. He could see the guilt in Steve's eyes. He didn't know why he would be guilty though. Danny tried to convince Steve he was doing fine, but mostly he told himself he was going to be fine. He had too. Some moments of that night took over his mind when he suddenly remembered he had left Will behind. "Will? Did you find Will?"

"He's save too, you did one hell of a job in there buddy. How many did you take out?" Steve tried to relax Danny by changing the subject a bit, he didn't need to worry about any of that. It scared Steve that Danny didn't seem to be in any pain, despite the fact that the medic were still working on the gunshot wound.

"Six." Danny reported. He felt a bit woozy, but he still remembered taking out six men.

"You couldn't help yourself, could you?" Steve grinned to himself, he knew his partner too well to know he would've done anything to protect his daughter. Steve would have done the same thing though.

"What else could I've done all night? Play poker with you? That wouldn't be as much fun." Danny mocked. Like there was nothing more fun than being held hostage.

"Well you did get the chance to spend some time with Will. How did that go?" Steve brought up the big elephant in the room. He couldn't help himself. Being held hostage is one thing. Trying to take out the hostiles with the help of your daughter's first boyfriend was one hell of another thing.

"What'd you think? The boy is dating my fourteen year old daughter." Danny sneered. He still wasn't used to the fact that out of all the boys from that school Grace had to date Will Grover. It was a good boy though; he had proven that several times this night.

"What did you do to him? Gave him a hard time, didn't you?" Steve shook his head with a smile on his face. He felt sorry for Will. Meeting the parents of your girlfriend was already a big deal, but if one of the parents were someone like Danny, man that was tough.

"You should've seen his face." Danny chuckled; he said it with too much joy. "Almost wet his pants." Danny started to laugh out loud and so did Steve. It didn't take long before he grunted and started too cough really badly.

"Lets put the mask back on huh." Steve gently helped Danny to get the oxygen mask back on his mouth. Danny took a few deep breaths. Letting the extra oxygen do its thing. Steve got alarmed by the medic who let out a louder sigh than she should have.

"Dammit. I can't stop the bleeding." She was still trying to apply pressure, but the blood kept streaming. Steve watched her closely. She cut open Danny's shirt. Most of his abdomen, and his chest, were covered in blood. She quickly cleaned up the blood to get a clean shot of the actual wound. She stopped shortly when she noticed the long, vertical and fresh scar going straight from Danny's chest to his abdomen.

"Did he have surgery recently?" She asked Steve inquisitive while she redressed the actual wound with clean bandages. Danny had closed his eyes and probably dozed off again.

"A couple of months ago." Her question confused Steve. Danny had been doing fine. It had nothing to do with the condition he was in right now. Steve looked down at the scar as well. It looked exactly the same as the scar he had. "He donated his liver, why?" Steve wanted to know why she would need that kind of information. It shouldn't matter, his liver was back at its normal size by now.

"His liver?" She sounded perplexed. Danny's right hand was holding on to the oxygen mask, his hand went limp, slid away and dropped next to him. The medic was sitting next to Steve, but she changed seats immediately, so she was sitting near Danny's head.

"Detective can you hear me?" The medic grabbed a small light, pulled Danny's eyelids up one by one and shined with the light in Danny's eyes. Danny didn't respond to the question. His eyes were completely shut.

"Danny?" Steve started to shake Danny's arm for a response. "Buddy?" No response. Nothing. Steve could feel the emotions welling up. His throat closed and his heart was pumping faster.

"He's not responding, his stats are dropping, BP 90 over 55." The medic quickly informed Steve and her self by reading the stats of the monitor out loud. "What's our ETA?" She asked her fellow medic who was driving the ambulance.

"Four minutes till we arrive at Tripler's." The other medic responded.

"What's going on?" Steve asked insecure. He didn't follow the sudden change. He had just made some jokes with Danny and now he was unconscious?

"He has no exit wound, so the bullet is still somewhere inside. I can't stop the bleeding, so a possible arterial bleed or it could be tearing up his organs. If that's the case, he's in real trouble." The medic looked with concern at Steve.

"Hey ask if they can page doctor Cornett or something. He's familiar with his medical case." Steve shouted to the driver. The driver called in the request over the radio. Knowing that someone familiar would be standing by, took a little weight off Steve's shoulders. But seeing Danny unconscious in front of him scared the crap out of him.

"Damn it Danny, this was not the deal buddy. Hang in there." Steve squeezed Danny's hand. He had been shot multiple times himself, but after the last time. He did see the danger of it. It could go really wrong in just a split second. He knew Danny would fight, but Steve had never seen him like this. Not this quiet or pale.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

They arrived at Tripler Army Medical Center. The driver pulled the ambo door open and they unloaded the stretcher. Steve helped where he could and rushed after them as they entered the ER. Doctor Cornett had been paged and stood by, waiting at the entrance.

"Detective Danny Williams, 39. Single GSW to the mid torso, no exit wound. Pushed five of morphine. Lost consciousness four minutes ago. His stats are dropping, BP 83 over 40. Couldn't stop the bleeding and he lost a lot of blood on scene." The medic shared rapidly Danny's condition with doctor Cornett and the other doctor, who had joined doctor Cornett.

"Alright, lets get him in trauma one." Doctor Cornett pointed to the available room. "On three. One…Two… Three…" Cornett instructed, as they lifted up the backboard with Danny on it and placed him on the gurney. They pulled the backboard underneath Danny away.

"Hang two bags of B-positive and saline, get some trauma labs, X-ray and get him ready for surgery." Cornett barked around to the nurses and fellow doctor.

"Commander I know you have your concerns, but I need you to wait in the waiting area. We're taking Danny up for surgery to remove the bullet and to repair the possible damage. I'll update you as soon as he's in recovery." The doc walked Steve out of the room and directed him towards the waiting area.

Steve understood, but glanced a few more times inside room number one to check on his partner. He would do anything to help. "I would appreciate that. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will, but I sure hope not." Doctor Cornett gave him an appreciative nod and jogged back to trauma room one, to prep Danny for surgery. Cornett got Steve's point that he would do anything to help his friend, just like Danny did for him a few months back.

"Uncle Steve! Where's Danno? Is he okay" Grace came running into the ER. She was holding up her long dress. She barely could walk with the thing down, let alone run with it. She looked vulnerable and scared at Steve. Lou and Will walked up behind her.

"They are taking him up for surgery, to remove the bullet and they'll update us as soon as they can, okay." Steve gave Grace a comforting smile. It didn't seem to affect her, she still looked petrified. "Danno is going to be fine. He's a tough one you know that." Steve placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face upwards, so she looked Steve in the eye.

"How long before we can see him?" Grace stared at Steve with wide eyes.

"I don't know, but I guess it will take a couple of hours." Steve saw the disappointment in her eyes. "Why won't we go by your fathers house and get you something else to wear." Steve pointed out to the bloodstains that had ruined her salmon colored dress. Chin and Kono walked in as well. They looked at Steve for some answers.

"It's okay Grace. We will stay here, your father won't be alone." Lou grabbed Will at his shoulder, letting him know they weren't going home any time soon. Chin handed over the keys of Steve's truck. He had driven it to the hospital.

"Okay, real quick then." Grace looked thankful at Steve.

"Call me if there's anything. Any changes or if they need something. Just anything, got it?" Steve instructed as they both walked in the direction of the ER exit.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, really love the support. Love to hear what you think of it. Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hana Komo Pae**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.

 **A/N:** THANK YOU ALL for the follows, favs and reviews. Totally awesome. Credits for the idea for this story go to stamor2125. She hoped someone would write a story that went along with the episode 7.08 and I tried to make an attempt on it. Hope you like it.

Mahalo and Enjoy.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Grace had been worryingly quiet on the drive over. Steve wished he knew what to say, but he didn't. Grace was close family. He loved and cared about her, but in situations like this she needed her dad. And that was something he couldn't give her right now.

Steve washed his own bloodied hands in the kitchen, giving Grace the bathroom to clean up. She had been in her room for a while now. Steve had been waiting, making some calls with HPD. To close the case and he asked if patrol could bring Danny's Camaro back. Steve was about to check on Grace as he heard something fall and shatter in thousand pieces.

"Gracie? Everything okay in there?" Steve knocked curious, but concerned on her bedroom door.

"It's fine." Grace responded quickly, but she sounded absent and somehow upset.

"Can I come in?" Steve asked, he waited a moment, but there was no answer. He opened the door slowly and looked around the corner to see what happened. Grace was kneeled besides her bed. A picture frame lay in the midst of the shattered glass. Steve couldn't see what kind of picture it was, it was face down to the ground. Grace was picking up pieces of glass from the floor. She had changed her dress for a pair of white skinny jeans and a comfortable pink hoodie.

"Hey careful, let me get it." Steve offered gentle. He was within the second near Grace. Steve kneeled next to her and started to pick up the smaller pieces. He didn't want her to get cut by the glass.

Steve's brow furrowed as he turned the picture frame around to put the glass on it, so he could throw it away at once. It was a picture of Danny and Grace together from years ago. Steve had seen the picture before. Only this time the photo showed the sadness in it. Steve couldn't see the joy in it anymore, but that was probably because half the glass was missing in the frame.

"You okay? What happened?" Steve asked while he kept glancing at the photo. It always seemed like such a loving picture. He didn't know what changed it. Steve picked up all the glass and looked up at Grace. She sat down on her bed. She looked devastated; her eyes seemed watery, like she could start crying any second.

"It's my fault, Uncle Steve." Grace whispered, it sounded heartbreaking to Steve. It tore him apart to hear her like that.

"I yelled at him. I was mad. He embarrassed me in front of my friends, in front of the boy I like. I even wished he wouldn't be there tonight and then he got shot." Tears rolled down her face as she opened up to Steve. Steve placed the frame back on the ground, out of reach and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Listen to me, none of this is your fault. You can't blame yourself. You couldn't have known something like this would happen. You couldn't have. It's not your fault okay? You hear me?" Steve tried to talk some sense into her, because really it wasn't her fault. He looked her in the eye and he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I didn't get the chance to say that I'm sorry." Grace her lower lip quivered as she looked at Steve, still with tears in her eyes. Steve could barely look her in the eyes. It was difficult to swallow the big lump in his throat. It felt like someone was choking him. He managed to clear his throat.

"You might have yelled, got angry or wished a lot of things, but he's your father. And it's okay to get mad or yell at him. It happens. As long as you make it up to him, it's fine. We hurt the people we love the most and that's because we know those people will love us no matter what and Danno loves you kiddo." Steve had trouble keeping his feelings together. Grace was crushed about it, so Steve tried to speak from his heart. He didn't know what else he could do or say.

"I didn't tell him that I was actually glad he came." Grace wiped the rest of her own tears away. She felt a bit more relieved now she talked to Steve. She couldn't shake it off though. She was scared she might never speak to her father ever again.

"Maybe you didn't get the chance yet, but you can tell him later." Steve didn't want to make any promises, but he tried to stay positive. He really hoped she would be able to. He needed his friend to pull through, for his daughter and for Steve's sake. He wouldn't forgive himself if Danny died. He knew he had to go in there the minute he got shot.

"I'm worried. What if they can't fix him?" Grace looked down and wrapped her arms around herself. She had tried to be strong, but she was just a fourteen-year-old girl, who witnessed her father getting shot without any remorse.

"Come here. I love you and I'm really sorry you have to go through this. I really am. It's okay to be worried. I'm worried too. But I promise you, Danno is doing everything he can to hang in there." Steve pulled her in a tight hug and kissed her on the side of her head. They sat down for a while, still hugging each other. Steve would hug her as long as she needed. Eventually Grace pulled herself out of the hug, looking thankful to Steve with glassy eyes.

"So, a boy you like huh? You have a boyfriend?" Steve pretended he didn't know what she was talking about earlier and he thought he would lighten the mood.

"Like you don't already know." Grace rolled her eyes, with a small grin on her face.

"You got me there, but I don't know the whole story though?" Steve raised his hands in the air, looking curious at Grace, waiting to hear her version.

"Lets keep it that way." Grace giggled, jumped off the bed and headed out of her bedroom.

Ready to go back to the hospital.

"Really young lady? Oh come on don't leave me hanging." Steve begged sarcastic, dropping down his arms, still sitting on the bed.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve and Grace returned to the hospital. Everyone had been waiting in the waiting area. Steve and Grace joined them waiting impatiently a couple of more hours for the doctor to give them some good news. Steve couldn't handle the long wait, he paced through the hallway. He couldn't sit down. Grace had settled down next to Will. They didn't have the courage to speak to each other in public, but just being there for one another was enough. Lou had bought coffee for everyone, to keep them awake.

Finally Doctor Cornett entered the waiting area, still wearing his light blue surgical scrubs and his scrub cap. "Detective Williams is out of surgery. The bullet didn't hit any organs, but it nicked an artery. He lost a lot of blood, we repaired the damage and he's stable. The surgery wasn't easy on his body. Especially after the liver donation, so he'll need some time, but he should be fine."

"Thank you, Doc. When can we see him?" Steve was reassured that his friend would be okay, but he needed to see Danny for himself.

"He's being transferred to the general floor, so why won't you all come with me. He'll be out for a while though, maybe all night." The doctor informed them, but they all didn't care if Danny would be asleep or not, they just needed to see him.

They all went up to the third floor. Doctor Cornett walked up to the nurse station to check if they settled Danny already. The nurses just finished, so they were allowed to go in. There wasn't a policy on how many visitors he could have, but doctor Cornett requested they would keep it as minimum as possible. Danny needed his rest.

They agreed that the team could see Danny first. Steve and Grace would wait a little longer and would stay through the night. Danny indeed didn't wake up when the team visited, but that was to be expected. The team said their things to him, in case he might hear them. Lou and Will left first. Kono and Chin stayed a little longer. Steve promised to let them know if he did wake up. There was no point for all of them to wait and sit next to him the whole night. Chin and Kono left eventually as well.

Steve opened the door so Grace could go in first. He was right behind her and closed the door for privacy. The room looked pretty much the same as the room they were in a few months ago. Only this time it was a single room. Grace hadn't walked up to the bed yet; she just stared at her father. Steve did the same. It was not only hard to see his friend like that. It also hurts.

It hurts to be so helpless. There was nothing Steve could do for him, other than just be there for him. He appreciated everything Danny had done for him. He might not show or say it all the time, but when you have a friend like that, you don't need to confirm it daily. They would do anything for one another and they both knew that. They like each other for who they are and that was the reason why their friendship worked out like it did. They had become family over the years; they were like brothers to each other. And Steve would do anything for his brother.

And if this hurt him, Grace must be devastated. Steve walked up to her and grabbed her hand and squeezed in it. Grace hesitated visibly; she was trying to gather the courage to go closer. She didn't know where to look and neither did Steve.

Several lines and wires were attached to Danny. An IV line was inserted in the crook of his right arm, it was providing him with fluids and a blood transfusion. The heart monitor, standing on the left side of his bed, was beeping steadily. The wires were attached to Danny's chest. Lying in the midst of all the machines, lines and wires was Danny. He had dark circles beneath his eyes. Danny looked exhausted and pale.

The bed head was raised, so he didn't lie flat on his back. A nasal cannula was strapped under his nose, giving him extra oxygen. He was wearing the usual blue hospital gown. Those things were everything but comfortable, luckily Steve already took a shirt and sweat shorts with him from Danny's place.

"It's okay, why won't you sit next to him." Steve grabbed the chair standing near by and pushed it next to Danny. Grace nodded and sat down in the chair on the right of her father. After a brief moment she placed her hand on Danny's arm to let him know she was there. She didn't know if he would feel it or could hear them, but she did it anyway.

"Do you think he'll speak to me?" Grace broke the silence in the room. Steve was standing at the foot end, observing his friend with his arms crossed.

"Gracie, don't worry, okay? Danno ain't mad at you, I'm sure of that. And your father can't shut his mouth for longer than one minute, so yeah he'll speak to you, even if he don't want to, he can't help it to say something anyway." Steve reminded Grace of that fact. She really was like her dad. Only seeing the worst possible scenario.

"He saved everyone in there. He's one of the coolest dad's. Everyone will talk about it at school." Grace looked proud at her father. He did do all of that, so he really didn't deserve to be in here like this.

"Don't tell him he got 'cool dad points' because of tonight," Steve made fun of the conversation he had earlier that day with Danny.

"What? Why not?" Grace asked perplexed. She of course had no idea what he was talking about.

"Trust me, if you tell him, he'll never let you out of the house ever again." Steve leaned on the foot end and smiled at Grace.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve watched both Danny and Grace sleep. Grace had fallen a sleep over an hour ago. She was exhausted. The whole situation made a big impact on her. On all of them, but Steve couldn't find the rest to sleep. He waited impatiently for Danny to wake up. He kept going over and over the whole night, thinking of some way that it would've played out all different.

He did take place in the chair on the left side of Danny though. He had been sitting there for a few hours, listening to the steadily beeping heart monitor. It worked on his nerves; he couldn't sit in the same position for more than a couple of minutes. He went from leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees, to slumping back into the chair. The chairs were awful, so that position didn't work out. He didn't get how Gracie could sleep in the thing.

Eventually Steve sat with his hands in his neck, elbows resting on his knees, head down, staring to his feet when sudden movement in the bed caught him off guard. Danny let out a small gasp as he opened his eyes.

"Hey buddy." Steve reached for Danny's arm, so he knew which way the 'hey' was coming from. Two glassy baby blue eyes peered at Steve. He let his hand rest on Danny's left forearm.

"Hey," Danny grunted weakly. He sounded hoarse; he swallowed a few times before he continued. His throat was dry, like he hadn't had a drink anything in a while. He blinked a few times too "Did I die?"

"You see me and you think you are in heaven because you died?" Steve teased, giving Danny a weak smile. It was their thing, but mostly Steve reacted this way so Danny wouldn't notice he was worried.

"Hell would be a better description my friend." Danny chuckled, but the movement in his abdomen made him grunt in pain. The grin on Steve face disappeared instant when he saw his friend dealing with some discomfort.

"You got shot. You're in the hospital." Steve explained it to Danny when he noticed his friend was in pain.

"I figured," Danny had been shot enough times to know what a gunshot wound felt like. "Am I missing any more organs or what?" Danny shifted a bit to find a more comfortable position. He felt light headed and his body felt sore.

"Everything's in tact, along with attitude I hear. You'll be all right, no major organs where hit. Just soft tissue damage." Steve shook his head in disbelieve. Despite the fact he got shot, he still managed to share his negative attitude. "You lost a lot of blood though, so relax." Steve tried to ignore it and bring him up to speed on what the doc told him.

"Do you remember what happened?" Steve wasn't completely sure Danny was fully aware of the situation. Danny stared confused and fussy at Steve, he tried to recall some memories from before. Steve could see him thinking, his brow furrowed deeply. After a few seconds the confusing gaze changed into pure panic.

"Grace." Danny's eyes widened, his eyebrows raised and the heart monitor showed a spiking heart rate. Danny pushed himself up into a sitting position. He wanted to go, only the stitches on his abdomen contracted and the pain rushed through his stomach.

"Just-just take it easy, she is right here." Steve gently pushed Danny back in bed and pointed to the girl who was sleeping, curled up in her chair. Danny turned his head towards her and instantly the panic disappeared. He dropped his head against the pillow and let out a scared breath. She was safe.

Steve walked over to Grace and placed his hand on top of her head. "Gracie." Grace woke up abruptly. She looked around disoriented. Not knowing where she was for a second, but then she remembered. She was in the hospital. Grace looked up at Steve and then to check on her dad.

"Danno?" Grace let out remarkably dismayed. She didn't rush towards him; she just stared remorseful at him, with her big brown eyes.

"Hey babe." Danny reached his hand out to Grace. She gladly accepted and squeezed slightly. Steve grinned to himself. Danny would never loose the Jersey attitude. He could've learned some Hawaiian nicknames by now. Steve was almost certain he did know how to say a few words, but instead he kept using the usual 'babe'.

"Come here." Danny tried to smother his moan as he scooped to the left side and patted on the bed suggesting she should come and lay next to him. As the teenager she was, she didn't like to hug in public even though it was just Steve. Steve got the hint and headed for the door. He wouldn't leave the hospital, but he would give them some time alone.

"I know you look and think like a grown up and you are probably ready for a nursing home soon, but as your father I would like to hug and cuddle with my little monkey. Can we do that?" Danny joked, letting her know he was just fine and as annoying as he was before. Grace rolled her eyes and gave in as she noticed Steve was about to leave.

"I'm so sorry, Danno." Grace curled up to her father's side, trying not to get tangled in all the lines and wires.

"It's okay now." Danny pulled Grace tight and closed his eyes. He was damn tired, and with his daughter safe in his arms he dozed off again and so did Grace.

 **-H50-**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, really love the support. Next and final chapter will be uploaded in a few days, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love to hear what you think of it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hana Komo Pae**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or the Characters.**

 **A/N:** THANK YOU ALL for the follows, favs and reviews. You guys are AWESOME. It still amazes me that you guys like my writings. It just started as something to occupy my mind with and with the lovely words y'all have been giving me. Wow just, thank you so much. It means a lot!

Credits for the idea for this story go to stamor2125. She hoped someone would write a story that went along with the episode 7.08 and I tried to make an attempt on it. Hope you like it and again a big MAHALO to my best friend Jo for correcting lines.

Mahalo and Enjoy.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Two days later Danny was still in the hospital. He was doing way better and the doctor would discharge him the following day. He was still connected to an IV, but no blood transfusion. It was around 11 AM and Danny lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. He rested his left hand on the wound. It still felt sore and stiff, but way better than two days ago. Danny was glad Steve had brought a t-shirt and a pair sweat shorts, because the hospital gown was everything but comfortable. He had sent everybody home late last night. Steve and Grace had spent the past nights with him, but those chairs weren't doing them any good.

Steve didn't want to drop Grace off that late at Rachel, so he offered to stay with her at Danny's place. They would be back in the afternoon anyway. Steve would pick Charlie up, so he could come and visit Danny too. They would come around 3 PM when the visiting hour started. Not that anyone followed those rules. Especially Steve and Grace. The doctors and nurses knew better than to send them home.

Danny just closed his eyes again, trying to sleep a little longer, when someone knocked on the door. The door was open, but just a polite knock before entering the room. Danny opened his eyes again and was surprised to see who was standing in his room.

"Will? Hey, what are you doing here?" Danny didn't expect to see the boy in here. Danny was surprised to see him, but it was also a bit uncomfortable. The boy was dating his daughter and he had not really processed it. Lou didn't seem to be somewhere near by, so it meant he came alone. Danny pushed himself up; he winced when he felt his sutures pull.

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry you got shot Sir. And I'm glad you're going to be okay." Will stammered while he entered the room and walked up to Danny's bed.

"Thank you. You don't have to be sorry, there's nothing you could've done about it." Danny signaled he could sit down if he wanted to, but Will was fine standing.

"Well I could've tried to call my dad sooner or I-I..." Will stared guilty to the ground when Danny cut him off. "Hey what did I say about arguing with me? It's not your fault okay. I asked you to stay put and I'm glad you did alright?" Danny sounded pervasive. Will really had nothing to be sorry for or to feel guilty about. Danny waited for Will to look him in the eyes before he continued.

"Everything is fine and I'm going to say this once. You saved my ass in there. I could have been shot way sooner and I wouldn't be sitting here arguing with you about it, so thank you." Danny reached out his hand to give Will a fist bump. Will bumped back. "We did good in there." Danny looked thankful at the boy.

"Anytime Sir." Will was relieved and nodded to Danny. An awkward silence followed.

"Alright, what about the dance? Are they going to move it to another night?" Danny asked trying to break the ice.

"We all have to wait till next year." Will answered while the tense atmosphere disappeared.

"I got an idea." Danny looked around searching the room. "Where's my phone?" He found it on the nightstand next to the bed. It was a little out of reach for him, so Will handed the phone. Danny called someone and waited for the person to answer. "Hey Kono. It's Danny."

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve and Grace had picked up Charlie, so they could visit Danny 3 PM sharp. Not that it would matter if they arrived a little early. They walked just past the nurse's station on Danny's floor. Steve was walking next to Charlie, holding the little boys hand. Charlie had seen enough hospitals for a lifetime, so Steve figured it would be easier if he acted as normal as possible.

"What's Danno doing?" Charlie pointed with his other hand to his father at the end of the hallway. Steve looked up insecure. He hadn't noticed Danny himself, but the call out made him aware of his friend walking down the hallway. Well not really walking, Steve observed his partner from a distance.

Danny shuffled his way through the hallway. The IV pole was in his right hand, since it was inserted in his right arm. With his left hand he held on to the railing on the wall. Danny wasn't walking that fast, but he clearly stopped. As Danny let go of the railing to press his hand on his abdomen, his legs swayed causing him to lean with his left shoulder against the wall.

"Why won't you guys wait here? I'll get Danno back to his room and you guys can come in to surprise him?" Steve looked quickly to Grace, only to cross a couple more concerned eyes. Grace got the hint, while Charlie only got more exited to surprise his father. Grace turned around and walked with Charlie back to the nurse's station. Steve jogged towards Danny.

"Hey buddy." Steve grabbed Danny underneath his right shoulder to support him, so he could stand up straight again.

"Steve?" Danny was obviously confused about Steve suddenly showing up and grabbing his arm.

"I-I need to get back to the damn room." He didn't want to show his discomfort, so Danny tried to continue his way back to his room. Only his body wasn't entirely ready for it. "Argh." Danny grunted as pain rushed through his abdomen and he doubled over.

"Danny, you okay?" Steve examined Danny quickly. Danny's left hand pressed harder on the bandaged wound. Steve noticed a red stain spreading from underneath his navy blue shirt onto his grey sweat shorts. It wasn't visible at first because his shirt was too dark.

"No, I think I pulled my stitches." Danny announced as he let go of the wound with his left hand and gazed at his bloodied hand. He sagged using more support of Steve. Steve tightened his grip on Danny before Danny could collapse on the ground.

"Alright, it's fine, it's going to be just fine." Steve panicked a bit, looking around for a nurse or doctor to help his friend. "Nurse?!" Steve shouted to a passing nurse.

"No I'm good. I just need to get back that's all." Danny already tried to make an attempt to start walking again.

"No Danny, you are going to let her help you, whether you like it or not." Steve demanded looking at Danny with his brow furrowed and his eyes darting about in concern.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was pacing through the hallway outside Danny's room. Grace and Charlie had waited patiently at the nurse's station till Steve returned. They were now sitting on the chairs outside the room. Charlie didn't understand why they had to wait before he could see his father, but he didn't made a big deal out of it. Grace on the other hand did fully understand what was going on and was worried sick again. The doc had been in there for a while now, so Steve thought he could go in and check on Danny.

As Steve entered the room, doctor Cornett was speaking and examining Danny. Steve overheard him. "-you really should take it easy and rest for the day detective. I don't want you to over do things. Lets keep the IV in place to prevent a infection." Doctor Cornett looked serious at Danny. He hadn't noticed Steve yet, neither did Danny.

"Everything okay doc?" Steve interrupted, bringing both men of guard. He glanced concerned at Danny, who looked exhausted.

"It is Commander. Just pulled some stiches, it's all good now." The doc nodded towards Steve as he covered up the wound on Danny's abdomen. Danny grimaced as the doc applied pressure to do so.

"What did you do with my kids?" Danny winced as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He shifted on the bed to sit more up, his left hand on the wound to somehow relief the pain. Steve didn't know what was going on and neither Danny nor the doctor said anything about it.

"They're right here." Steve walked out of the room to signal Grace they could come in. The doc walked out as well. Grace and Charlie entered the room. Steve hesitated a minute to go in or not, but he followed his gut. Something was off about that conversation.

"Doc wait up." Steve asked quickly before the doc was out of sight. Cornett turned around, looking patiently at Steve.

"What was all that about? I-I overheard some things." Steve tried to explain why he would ask about it.

"Ah well he just needs to take things easy. I stitched him up again, but the bullet wound seems a bit reddish, could just be from the overextension. Just to be sure we'll keep the IV in with antibiotics to prevent an infection." Cornett responded to answer Steve's question.

"Overextension? What has he been up to?" Steve leaned a bit forward looking confused at the doc. His arms were crossed and his brow furrowed deeply.

"Danny has been on his feet all morning and it went fine, but he should rest afterwards. He's just getting some strength back I guess." A beeping sound went off and doctor Cornett grabbed his pager. "I'm sorry I have to go Commander." The doc didn't wait for a response he jogged away. Leaving Steve with question marks. Something was off. Steve could tell, but he didn't know what yet. He shrugged his shoulders and went back to Danny's room. He was just glad Danny was fine again.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

After an hour Steve noticed Danny was jerking himself to stay awake. Something he shouldn't be doing according to the doctor. His eyes closed a few short times and his head jolted upward letting him know he almost fell asleep. So Steve asked Charlie to say goodbye to Danno and he would bring the boy home. Danny didn't argue about it. Steve knew Grace wouldn't mind that her father would sleep. She would just sit there or fall asleep herself.

Steve came back immediately after he brought Charlie home. Only to find Danny asleep and Grace was nowhere to be found. Steve rushed back onto the hallway searching for Grace. The cramped feeling was back in a second. He couldn't find her. He jogged back to the nurse's station as the elevator opened and Grace walked out followed by Chin and Lou.

"There you are." Steve exclaimed relieved.

"Danno was sleeping, so we went downstairs to grab something to eat." Grace explained quickly at the sight of her visibly worried uncle.

"Did you grab something for me as well?" Steve looked thankful to his friends, for taking care of the girl in his absence. Chin patted his shoulder, letting him know it wasn't a big deal. Grace held up a wrapped sandwich. "Ah thank you!" He accepted the sandwich gladly. They all walked back to Danny's room. As they entered Kono was standing in the room and Danny was awake and speaking to her. Everyone looked surprised at the two. Chin pointed confused to the door and back to Kono.

"When did you get here cuz?" Chin asked confused.

"I guess I just missed you guys on my way in." Kono looked innocent with big eyes at her cousin and the men.

"That's not possible. I just came back in and you weren't here, and we didn't see you come out of the elevator." Steve said it with an aneurysm face.

"I took the stairs." Kono quickly answered like she was covering something up. Everyone looked confused at her.

"What's that?" Grace noticed a purple paper bag, with a fancy logo, on her father's bed. It wasn't there before.

"That's for you, open it." Danny tried to sit up and hand it to her, but his stitches tightened as he leaned forward causing him to groan. Steve got him covered and handed Grace the bag. Grace curious accepted the bag and looked into it.

"What-why?" Grace stammered as she recognized the content.

"Just put it on, make yourself even prettier than you already are. Kono will help you." Danny directed to the bathroom. Kono opened the door to the bathroom with a big smile on her face. Grace went in, astonished; Kono followed and closed the door behind her. The three men remaining in the room looked with raised brows and questioningly looks at Danny.

 **50505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050** **5050505050505050505050505050505050505050**

"Danno what's all of this?" Grace asked walking next to her father. Her hand was hanging onto his arm, while they walked down the hallway. She looked gorgeous; she was wearing a baby blue long formal dress. One without bloodstains. Kono had curled Grace's hair a bit. Grace looked very pretty and grown up according all the men. Who where walking behind her and Danny.

"Just wait and see, okay monkey." Danny reassured her. He smiled at his daughter. When did she become such a young lady? It all happened way too fast. A few rooms further down the hallway Danny stopped. Grace looked inside the room. It was just another patient room, only an empty one. Fairy light covered the ceiling, candles where everywhere and romantic music played softly on the background. In the middle of the room was Will. Grace was overwhelmed, in a good way. She looked at Danny, with glassy eyes.

"I thought you deserved to have your dance anyway." Danny looked into her brown eyes. It meant everything to him. She was his life. "I love you Danno." Grace gave him a tight hug. It made him tear up.

"Now go, don't let the boy wait too long." Danny pointed towards Will with his head. Grace let go of Danny and walked over to Will. Danny closed the door as Will took Grace by her hand and started to dance slowly.

"You know I taught him those moves." Lou said as they all watched the two of them. There was a window that allowed them to look inside the room, blinds open.

"Don't teach him any more moves, he doesn't need any... those are enough moves. Right there, okay? He doesn't need any more... of your moves." Danny teased as he kept staring to his daughter and her boyfriend.

"How did you pull this off?" Chin asked curious. He had been going through several scenarios, but he couldn't figure this one out.

"Well Will visited this morning and helped me arrange all of this. He went home a little before 3 PM to prepare himself and I asked Kono to get another dress for Grace to wear." Danny explained simply. Steve finally got why Danny and the doc were so suspicious earlier.

"Don't give me that look. I know that look and don't give me that." Danny said it judgmental to Steve.

"What? I just think it's cute. Plus you made the right choice, trusting the both of them to date each other." Steve shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face. He really thought it was cute what Danny had arranged for his daughter. It was worth pulling his stitches for this.

"He really is... really is a good kid." Danny looked at Lou giving him a supportive smile. "He saved my ass more than once that night." Danny added.

"Speaking of saving someone's ass. You should get back in bed buddy." Steve touched Danny's shoulder. "You heard the doc and we should give them some privacy anyway." Steve nodded towards Grace and Will. They had been standing there for a while now, watching the two of them dance. Highly awkward for Grace and Will. They turned around to get back to Danny's room. Steve was walking closely and slowly next to Danny, in case he needed any support.

"Danny, I never thanked you for looking out for my son in there." Lou looked vulnerable at Danny. He was really thankful, even with Grace in danger Danny still made sure Will was save in there. Lou squeezed Danny in his shoulder.

"Stop, what are you, crazy... Of c... he's like family. He's family." Danny padded Lou on his back. He was really happy it all turned out the way it did. Everyone was all right, he was feeling fine, not the same again, but he was getting there. As long as Grace is happy so would he.

"Hopefully not actual family any time soon, but... he's like family. He's Ohana." Danny joked. They all laughed and agreed with Danny. They are Ohana.

 **\- THE END -**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT! MAHALO FOR READING**


End file.
